“Cloud computing” services provide shared resources, software, and information to computers and other devices upon request or on demand. Cloud computing typically involves the over-the-Internet provision of dynamically-scalable and often virtualized resources. Technological details can be abstracted from end-users, who no longer have need for expertise in, or control over, the technology infrastructure “in the cloud” that supports them. In cloud computing environments, software applications can be accessible over the Internet rather than installed locally on personal or in-house computer systems.
In some networked environments, including without limitation a cloud environment, a plurality of application servers may be deployed to execute applications and for other functions. Workloads may be distributed across the application servers to improve performance for multiple concurrent user organizations or individuals. Facilitating the queuing, scheduling, and execution of jobs or messages from the workload may be realized in an application layer, for example, using a message queue framework.